You've Got Mail
by MissWhimsical
Summary: you've got...a new story to read! Puck and Sabrina now live in New York. New friendships, new jobs, new laptops, new...cat? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! Okay, this story is based on Meg Ryan and Tom Hank's **You've Got Mail**. I LOVE that movie!

I plan to make this long, but I warn you. This fanfic may or may not have long breaks in between chapters, because school is starting...NOO-OOO.

Anyways, Puckabrina! Oh and they're about 25 here. Pretty old, yeah. But there's a purpose for everything!

* * *

Sabrina Grimm yawned as her eyes opened to greet the new morning, she sat up and stretched. She walked over to the bathroom and turned the faucet/tap on. She ran her hands through the water and washed her face, immediately freshened.

She heard her apartment door open, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's your boyfriend!" a voice rang out. Sabrina dried her face and ran out of the bathroom, she ran to the door and saw a familiar blonde smiling at her.

"Greg!" she yelled, hugging him.

He hugged back but let go of her soon, "Hey Brina, have you seen my PDA? I'm late for work and my boss will fire me if I don't get there by 7:30!"

Sabrina looked at the clock, it was already 7:15. "Oh Greg! Your PDA's on my dinner table", Greg ran over immediately, "Hey, speaking of dinner. Where's that special night-out you promised me?"

Greg turned around with his PDA and faced Sabrina with her hands on her hips, "Sorry Brina, I promise I'll take you out tonight! Sushi?" he asked, when Sabrina went to the bathroom.

"Sushi!" yelled Sabrina.

As soon as she heard the door click shut, she went out of the bathroom and ran over to the door; peeking into the door-hole. In seeing that he was way past the stairs, she peeked through

the curtains and saw that he was indeed on his way to work, she punched the air and ran over to her laptop, turning it on and waiting impatiently for it to stop loading. She clicked her tongue and waited.....

When her laptop stopped loading, she immediately started signing in on her e-mail. She typed in her username and password, "Welcome WorkingGirl247" said the laptop.

"Thank-you" mumbled Sabrina as she clicked her way towards her inbox, she had one new email from NY492.

"Yay..." she clicked on it and read it...

_To: WorkingGirl247_

_From: NY492_

_Subject: Anette_

_Anette is my cat. Yes, I have a cat. We are very much similar, we both love going out and exploring the wonders of the Big Apple. We both love eating, the only difference is..._

_she eats mice and birds while I eat hotdogs and fried chicken. It is rather disgusting but you learn to get used to it after a week or three. Another big difference between us is,_

_our daily schedule. This is mine: I wake up, eat breakfast, prepare for work, spend 8 hours a day in work and then eat dinner and sleep. This is Anette's: she wakes up, eats, sleeps throughout_

_the whole day and then eat. Her activities usually happen during night-time. And it's rather freaky, imagine having to go to the toilet and finding two glowing eyes prowling around your living room on your way._

_Especially during winter, she stays by the fire all day. Don't you love winter and Christmas? There's something about the happiness and giving that makes me want to make snowballs and just randomly throw them to anyone._

_Now don't get me wrong, but it makes me happy and I give people SOMETHING. I want to give something to you too, do you like snowballs? Because, if I knew your name and address...I would send a bouquet of snowballs._

_The only problem is, it'll suffer under my urge of throwing them to random people, before I get to you. What about you? What do you love about winter?_

Sabrina looked outside the window and saw a mother dragging her child along the sidewalk, she smiled and pressed the 'Reply' button to start composing her message...

------------

Puck looked outside the window of his apartment as he sipped on his orange juice. He stroked the head of his cat before she ran off to devour an unfortunate mouse.

He finished his juice and looked over the newspaper, "HONEY!!!" yelled a voice.

"YEAH?" he knew that voice, it was the voice of his girlfriend, Lois.

"Is the coffee machine turned on? I'm late for work!" she yelled. Puck groaned and pressed the button.

"Is it on?"

"Yup!" replied Puck. Lois came over and groaned when she realised that her coffee wasn't done yet. She leaned against the counter and rubbed her hands.

"So what's on today?" asked Puck, hoping to relax his tense girlfriend..

"Oh! My boss is on sick leave, thank goodness. Marie is on maternity leave, one less annoying person...and Robin, you have to come with me to my friend's party!"

"Do I have to? I mean, I have a lot to do today as well!"

"Yeah but I told them all about you! They're dying to meet you!" pleaded Lois, she strangled him with a hug

"Fine, fine. Okay, now go you're late!" said Puck, after he was released.

"Oh My God I'm late! Okay, it's a formal event so wear your suit and bye!" she ran out of the door with her coffee.

Puck finished his juice and wringed his hands. He took a deep breath and tip-toed to the window, she was speeding away on her Porsche.

Puck smiled and turned on his laptop. He logged on and saw a reply to his 'Anette' email. Anette leaped on his lap and he stroked her before shoo-ing her away...

_To: NY492_

_From: WorkingGirl247_

_Subject: Dear Friend_

_I like to start my emails like we're already in the middle of a conversation. I don't know why, but it seems more friendly. It seems like we actually know each other and have known each other for a very long time_

_and not through a random chat room. So, how will you start the day? I started the day with impatiently turning on my laptop and looking forward to those three words: You've Got Mail._

_It's rather inviting and exciting, to know that every morning of everyday, someone's ready to talk to you. Ready to accept whatever you throw at them and read whatever they throw at you._

_I want to thank-you. Thank you for ridding me of my morning boredom. Yes, I made it up. But who cares?_

_Bye for now, I have to go to work! Bye friend._

* * *

Yay! first chappie is done! I was watching the movie while I was writing this, so if you've seen it lately, some of the dialogue or actions may be the same.

I love "**You've Got Mail**"!!!!! Anyone else?

And keep those reviews coming...please? Because everytime, I also look forward to checking my inbox whenever I unleash a new story. I feel happy that people appreciate my writing.

So, thanks to all of my readers! Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter....

I'm listening to **Dreams by the Cranberries **while writing.....it's the song that is playing when Kathleen (Meg Ryan) and Joe (Tom Hanks) are on their way to work.

* * *

Sabrina dressed up and stepped onto the sidewalk, ready for another day's work. The sidewalk wasn't as crowded as it usually was and she liked it that way.

She passed shops that were just opening and she waved with a smile at the owners. She was in a happy mood today, thanks to _NY492_.

Sabrina walked into Starbucks and bought coffee and a muffin. She munched on the muffin and sipped the coffee all the way to 'Big Apple Orphanage - A home for the homeless'.

She tip-toed inside, careful to not wake-up the sleeping children. She owned the place, she had bought it with help from Granny Relda and her parents. She knew what it felt like to have no home and

she knew what it felt like to live in a bad home. Sabrina made sure that every orphaned children made their way to 'Big Apple Orphanage', she made sure that they were comfortable and happy.

She had hired honest and loving people to take care of the children and live there. She provided good beds and good fact, the 'Big Apple Orphanage' was considered to be the best orphanage in the whole of New York.

"Ms. Grimm!" cried out the children who were awake, which woke the children who were still sleeping. All the children crowded around Sabrina, looking hungrily at her big handbag.

Sabrina steadied herself and her coffee and she smiled at the kids, "You'll get your surprises later! Now go to the kitchens! Mr. Ascar probably has your breakfasts ready!".

At the thought of breakfast from talented Mr. Ascar, the children ran towards the kitchens. Sabrina followed and saw that steaming hot soup was ready to be eaten by the children.

The children sat on the tables and tucked in. All the adults smiled as they cleaned the kitchen then ate their own breakfasts. Sabrina sat next to her friend, Andy.

"Hey Andy, how are the kids?" asked Sabrina,

"They're good Brina. They love it here so much, I doubt they'll want to go when new couples adopt them!" chuckled Andy, sipping her coffee.

"Yes, well... I just want them to be happy. I remember when I was at my orphanage. Well, let's just say that it wasn't exactly the best place to stay..." Sabrina shivered at the thought.

Everyone nodded, "Hey, did you guys hear about the new orphanage that's gonna open in a month?" asked Eric, another employee.

"No. What's it called?" asked Andy.

"Ooohhh, something along the lines of 'Goodfellow's Orphanage for orphans'. It'll be great, they say" said Marge, the oldest employee.

"Goodfellow...." Sabrina pondered on that name. Where had she heard it before?

* * *

"Yo, Robby!" yelled Mac. Puck/Robin walked over to his friend. He had arrived a few minutes earlier, with a steaming cup of coffee. He arrived at the construction site of his new orphanage.

"Hey Mac! How's construction going?" asked Puck, making his way through the ladders and boards.

"Dusty. The building's pretty much done, we just need the finer details like the paint and the stairs and the furniture and the kitchen stuff...." said Mac, pointing at the things he said.

"Well, that's a lot. But, at the pace we're going, we'll probably have the orphanage done in...what? 2 weeks tops?" asked Puck

"Probably. But what about the orphans? That 'Big Apple Orphanage' has a lot of orphans and they don't seem like they wanna leave anytime soon" asked Mac

"Yeah well, when they see the resources that 'Goodfellow's Orphnage' has....who can resist it? State-of-the-art kitchen, fine beds, lots of room for play, clean bathrooms AND we're near Sears!"

"Okay..."

"Ehh, don't worry Mac!" Puck started moving in and out of the various rooms of his orphanage, Mac followed.

"You seem to be in a positive mood today!" stated Mac

"Aren't I always?"

"Oh I get it...."

"Get what?"

"You and Lois got engaged!" Mac chuckled as Puck stopped walking

"What does me being happy have to do with me being engaged?" Puck asked.

"I thought you liked Lois"

"Yeah I do. I like Lois, I LOVE Lois"

"So why don't you marry her, man?" asked Mac, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Not ready. And step away from my love life! Okay? Now going back to this orphanage, I think that we need to officially introduce ourselves" stated Puck

"No way! They're gonna hate us. They're not gonna want a new orphanage when there's a good and perfect one a few blocks away"

"Then we'll have to seduce them. Charm them to come our way. We'll use our...our...money. Our fine furniture. Our state-of-the-art kitchen...our..."

"Yeah but what about love? This isn't a hotel Robin, this whole building is made for the orphans. For kids who have no parents and for helpless kids who need a home..."

"Sabrina wasn't helpless..." Puck mumbled

"What did you say?" asked Mac

"Oh, nothing...."

* * *

"Nothing! I did nothing!" protested Kenny.

"You did too! You broke my new necklace!" screamed Kathy

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Sabrina smacked her forehead as she tried to reason with the two arguing orphans. From experience, she knew that it would be very hard to reason with two kids, especially two who were sworn enemies; even if they were only 7 years old.

"Guys...." groaned Sabrina

"Ms. Grimm....Kenny broke my necklace!"

"No way! Kathy broke it herself!"

Sabrina sighed and let the two fight for several more seconds. She had seperated them from the other kids and had blocked out their argument, but she immediately woke when she heard a familiar word...

"What did you call him?" asked Sabrina

"I called that snotrag a _freakbaby_!" said Kathy, pure hatred in her small eyes.

Sabrina flash-backed to the times when she called someone a freakbaby. She had called Puck that.

"Okay, guys...you two are on time-out. Go to your rooms until you don't feel angry anymore" Kenny and Kathy did as they were told and stomped to their rooms.

Sabrina smiled as she made her way to the kitchens, where Andy and Eric were. Andy exchanged a glance with Eric. Sabrina walked over to one of the drawers and took out some tape.

She smelled it, "Ahh, nothing could be better than that...."

Andy jumped up and took the tape away from Sabrina before she could get another whiff, "Scotch-tape? Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" replied Sabrina with a giggle.

"Oh, I get it. You're in love!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! So who is it? Greg?"

"You know what, you're right. I am in love with Greg. I practically live with him! He comes everyday and he leaves his stuff lying around...."

"Okay, okay we get it. No in sight on your personal life please!" interrupted Eric.

"Okay. So, have we got any new orphans to pick up?" asked Sabrina, grabbing the scotch-tape.

"No we don't and stop smelling that thing! Seriously! Tell us what's wrong with you!" ordered Andy

"Nothing is wrong with me!" protested Sabrina

"Sabrina....." said Eric sternly

"Okay fine. First, I was reminded of this childhood crush I had, _emphasis_ on childhood. And second....is it wrong to be involved with somebody through email?" whispered Sabrina

Andy and Eric stepped back, "SABRINA! You're cheating on Greg! Have you done anything with that mystery person?" asked Andy

"No, I don't even know his real name, let alone where he lives. And I am not cheating on Greg! It's just a pen-pal, that I happen to really...really...really like!" said Sabrina.

"What's this about cheating on Greg?" asked Marge, butting in with a pot of soup.

"I AM NOT CHEATING ON GREG!"

"What's this about cheating on Greg?" asked Mr. Ascar.

"Ugghhhhhh....."

* * *

"So what's the competition?" asked Mr. Foreman. Puck had been invited for a little meeting concerning his orphanage, he was now speaking with the man who provided his expenses, who was a good friend of his father.

His father was there too, all three of the men were EverAfters. "Uhh, yes Puck. Who is the competition?" asked Oberon.

Puck looked at them both, "A place called 'Big Apple Orphanage'. A few blocks away from my orphanage and it seems to do very good business" answered Puck.

"How long has it been in business?" asked Mr. Foreman

"4 or 5 years? I don't know" answered Puck

"Do you know who owns it?" asked Oberon

"No, but I plan to go there tomorrow. I'll go with Lucia and Bene" replied Puck, Oberon nodded.

There was a knock on the door, Oberon's manservant came with a small statue, "Ahh, Vanria has exquisite taste!"

Puck groaned.

**_

* * *

_**

_To: WorkingGirl247_

_From: NY492_

_Subject: Marriage_

_My father is getting married again. She is supposed to have exquisite taste but when I visited my father's house, it looked to womanly and and my brother despise her._

_But enough of my sad life, what about you? How was your day?_

_T__o: NY492_

_From: WorkingGirl247_

_Subject: Malls_

_Poor you. Poor you and your new mummy. How was my day you ask? Today, I was happy as a lark. On my way home, I entered Mall of America. I bought myself two shiny red boots._

_I watched Avatar in the cinemas and I cried through Titanic when I was at home. That is my idea of a perfect day, arriving at work happy, treating myself to new shoes and watching two movies._

_To: WorkingGirl247_

_From: NY492_

_Subject: What is that?_

_Get this, every night, I hear screaming from the top floor. It's weird and it freaks me out, freaking me out is something that rarely happens. Do you believe in ghosts?_

_To: NY492_

_From: WorkingGirl247_

_Subject: Luv_

_Confession, I love Shakespeare. I haven't always loved it but it just happened lately. I love reading Romeo and Juliet. I just get lost in the romance! It's so sad how they don't get to marry each other and live a happy life._

_Instead, Shakespeare had to make them die! You know, I watched this advertisement the other night. It was set in this apartment building, where a girl is asking where her Romeo is. Then this guy form the top floor_

_tells her to shut up, because it was three in the morning. I was confused about it, until it said that the ad was for a dating online thing. Have you ever dated online?_

_To: WorkingGirl247_

_From: NY492_

_Subject: Questions and Decisions_

_Firstly, you weren't nice enough to answer my question....so I'll be nice enough to answer yours. Have I ever dated online? No I haven't._

_Secondly, have you ever been given a question where the choices are really dumb and are practically the same? For example,_

_Man=Would you rather have you brains taken out through your nose or through your ears?_

_Boy=Uhhh...._

_Not a very nice question, but it is usually those type of questions that you really have no choice._

_To: NY492_

_From: WorkingGirl247_

_Subject: Answers_

_Do I believe in ghosts? Well, it depends on the ghost._

_Have I ever been given a question where the choices are really dumb and practically the same? Yes, it is the below question. (I know you didn't really mean to ask me that, but I thought it would be fun to answer anyway)_

_Would I rather have my brains taken out through my nose or through my ears? I would say, my ears. One, because there are two seperate holes. Two, because if it was taken out of my nose, I would still die because I wouldn't be able to breathe._

* * *

that was second chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heylo** readers!

There has been a lot of confusion about how the story is gonna turn out. Just know that all questions will be answered as the story unfolds. There may be some questions that won't be answered soon enough  
but that's because ONE: I haven't finished the story yet or TWO: I have no idea how to answer that question....sorry! I will answer some stuff now:  
To 12grimmfan21, thanks for noting that Puckabrina are already married when they're 26. In this story, they are 25. From what I recall, Michael Buckley didn't write WHEN they got married and how old they were, so  
let's just say that this story is based on the year befor they are known to be married. Maybe I'll make Puck propose to Sabrina?  
To 12grimmfan21 (again), this is what you wrote : This is confusing me: Puck and Sabrina knew each other, and they spearated or something?  
That question will be answered int he story (hopefully) soon.

If anyone else has any questions, PM me or ask them in the review box.

I haven't written in ages, so my make-up present to you is AT LEAST 4 chapters. Depends on the time.

Oh! And the new usernames will be...

PUCK: KingofKings

SABRINA: MaCherieEstCoquin

**ma cherie est coquin** means "my darling is rascal".

* * *

"So, tell me more about this pen-pal of yours..." said Andy. Sabrina looked up from her pile of paperwork and sighed. It was the middle of the day and Sabrina was already exhausted.

"Let it go Andy..." sighed Sabrina. She walked over to the door but Andy stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Let go!" said Sabrina

"I won't let go! Tell me who this mystery guy is first!" replied Andy.

Sabrina looked at the ground and mumbled, "Fine"

Sabrina went back to her desk and Andy sat in front of her, "Well?" pressed Andy.

"Ok, it was my first Christmas here at New York, just before I opened Big Apple. I was surfing the internet and I came across this chat room for singles.

So, I thought I'd give it a go. I found him there and we just talked about stuff and we ended up being friends. Just friends" added Sabrina.

Andy stared at her with her mouth hanging open, "That's it? Where's the fun in that?"

Sabrina sighed, "The fun thing is, we don't know any personal information about each other. The magic's in the mystery!" she added.

"But then, that would mean that he could be anyone! He could be......", Andy looked around and spotted Eric coming in, "He could be Eric!"

Eric stood there looking uncomforable as the two ladies stared at him, "Uhhh...hi?"

"Are you online?" asked Andy

"No. I was raised without Internet. I lived then, I could live now" stated Eric.

"Good" said Sabrina, Andy nodded her agreement.

"Whatever. Sabrina, these are the new profiles for the new orphans. Then the day's over! Hey, have you guys seen the new poster for that new orphanage?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, I saw it on my way to work. Pretty lame if you ask me. Just stick figures and empty words" replied Sabrina

"Yup, definitely. Just a bunch of stick figures of children and then 'Goodfellow's Orphanage! A new home for new orphans!' It doesn't make any sense!" scoffed Andy

"I know! It's like they're encouraging kids to become orphans!" said Sabrina.

"Where is the love?" sang Eric. Sabrina and Andy laughed and continued sorting out their paperwork.

* * *

After a while, Marge came in, "Brina dear, there is a man and two kids waiting for you at the door..."

"Oh, new orphans?" asked Sabrina, standing up and fixing her hair.

"No, I don't think so...they look too happy" stated Marge. Sabrina chuckled and walked over to the door.

She put on a smile that was quickly wiped away as she opened the door and realised who the man was, "Puck!?" she asked in disbelief

Puck looked equally surprised, "Sab-Grimm?!"

"What are you doing here?" she glared at him, Puck looked taken aback. Grimm owns this orphanage?

"Uhh, I'm here with my niece and nephew. This is Lucia and Bene" introduced Puck, the two kids stepped up. A red haired girl and a blonde haired boy waved at Sabrina.

"Hi" Sabrina waved back.

"They're Mustardseed's kids. Remember him?"

"Yes I do, I also remember you. Now why are you here?" demanded Sabrina

"Just wanted to check out the place" Puck went in and looked around

"Neat place" said the blonde-haired boy, who was Bene. **(oh and Bene is pronounced ben-eh. like the bene in benevolence. And the c in Lucia is pronounced like a ch. It's Italian)**

Sabrina looked around, "Yeah I guess so"

"Lucia and Bene, go look around and play with the orphans" instructed Puck. Lucia and Bene nodded and ran off.

"Hey Grimm!" Puck did his cocky grin

Sabrina had a hard time stopping herself from smiling, "What are you doing here?" repeated Sabrina

"Like I said, just checking the place out" Puck replied

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked over to one corner where an orphan was colouring in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sabrina smiled at her and sat down next to her.

Puck looked at the picture and frowned, "Doesn't look at all like her...._scram _orphan"

The orphan exploded into tears and ran away from Puck, Sabrina glared at him, "You idiot!". She packed up the crayons and made to get up but Puck grabbed her hand.

Sabrina blushed, "Let go"

"No, we need to talk" said Puck seriously. Sabrina scoffed and sat down, looking out the window.

"Sabrina....look..."

"No! There's nothing to talk about!" protested Sabrina

"I'm sorry...."

"Sorry?!?!"

"Ok, more than sorry...I..."

"NO. Sorry is when somebody stands you up on a date. Sorry isn't enough when you left me at the altar!!" Sabrina exploded into tears and Puck looked at the floor.

Andy looked over from where she was reading a story to the orphans, Lucia and Bene. She looked at the two and told the kids to follow her to another room. She glared at Puck before leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, I really am...." Puck whispered, he tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away

"I had finally confessed my love for you. And I felt so happy, when you proposed to me...I thought that you loved me too. I stupidly thought that you loved me too. But I was wrong...", Sabrina wiped her tears away and stared at Puck,

"Love isn't real, _we_ weren't real. You proved that when you left me in the altar. You had left, without a single note. Without a single text or email. Nothing. You left me with nothing..."

"My parents...they weren't happy...." stammered Puck

"Your _parents_? Since when did you listen to your_ parents_?! We were 19 and my parents agreed with me marrying you! My _dad _agreed!" yelled Sabrina

"I know! I appreciate that but..." Puck was looking at the floor

"After you left, my dad had yelled to everyone that you weren't the right one for me. And you know what I did? I made an excuse for you. Everyone was shaking their heads at you and I was still there for you, even if you weren't there for me.

That was how much I loved you. But you never loved me did you? You never did! You never....never...never..." whispered Sabrina. Tears came again, she got up from the chair and walked over to the door.

Puck jumped up and grabbed her arm, he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. Their first kiss in 6 years. Sarbina responded but immediately stopped, "No...." she pulled away but Puck kept her there.

He kept her there, staring into her tear-filled blue eyes, "No Sabrina, listen to me...please. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to...I'm just sorry. Please....please forgive me. I've been living with this guilt for 6 years and I've been

wishing to meet you again so that I could apologise...please Sabrina...", he cupped her cheek, "Please forgive me".

Sabrina looked up at the green eyes that she had loved looking into, "Fine. I forgive you. But never, never, NEVER come back here. _Never_"

Puck looked hurt but nodded, "I won't". They walked over to the room where the kids were and Puck called over Lucia and Bene. Lucia and Bene waved goodbye to the orphans and went outside.

Sabrina nudged Puck to the door but he wasn't ready to go yet, "Just please remember this Sabrina, I love you".

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears again as she slammed the door on his face and Andy came over.

"What's wrong Brina? Tell me everything...."

* * *

that was the third chapter! Sabrina may seem a bit overdramatic and may be speaking nonsense, but I've never been left by the altar by a guy I've loved for a long time.

Okay, I lied. I might not be able to publish 4 chapters, but I'll try my best. At least 2?

review pls! it keeps me sane and keeps me wanting to finish this story!


	4. Chapter 4

second chappie!

remember

PUCK : KingofKings

SABRINA : MaCherieEstCoquin

* * *

Sabrina walked home with Andy. She appreciated her concern and thanked her for helping. They arrived at Sabrina's apartment, drank some cocoa then said goodbye to each other.

They hugged, "Everything'll be alright. You'll see. Any guy who leaves you is not sane. You've got Greg, please be happy" pleaded Andy

"Of course I will. Tomorrow's a new day! Thanks Andy, you're the best" she hugged Andy then she was left in her apartment.

Sabrina changed into her pyjamas then sat on the comfy seat near the window. She held her hot mug of cocoa in her hands as she looked out and saw New York by night.

Near the ground, there were lights of all colours dancing around while up in the sky; she could faintly see the stars sighed, she had avoided all contact with her and Ever Afters;

especially Puck. After he stood her up, she had made numerous excuses for his absence. It was Puck, something was bound to happen.

As the days of his absence extended, Sabrina's heart broke. He had left her there.

Granny and Uncle Jake cleaned out his bedroom and all traces of him had disappeared. Whenever somebody accidentally slipped out Puck or anything concerning him, all eyes would go to Sabrina but Sabrina kept her head high.

She had been determined on forgetting him and she did. She started a new life after college, she started her new life in New York. She met new friends, got a boyfriend, a good job and a good business.....everything was going smoothly.

"That is, until I met him again..." mumbled Sabrina. She finished her cocoa and washed it clean. She turned on the TV but there were only soppy romances on, she groaned.

The doorbell rang and she shuffled her tired feet to answer it, "Who is it?" she asked, looking through the door-hole.

It was Greg holding a bouquet of flowers, Sabrina smiled and hugged him when she opened the door; he hugged back tightly.

"Andy called, who was the jerk?" he asked sternly

"Just this guy who stood me up...." shrugged Sabrina

"You don't deserve to be stood up! That guy's a jerk" stated Greg.

"Yes, yes he is Greg" chuckled Sabrina. Greg put his bag down and put the plastic bags he was carrying on the dinner table.

"What's that?" asked Sabrina.

"Sushi. I seemed to have forgotten my promise and now I'm making it up to you..."

Sabrina smiled, "You know, I've never learned how to hold and use chopsticks properly"

"Well, then...welcome to Chopsticks 101..."

* * *

Lois devoured her noodles like a hungry lion, Puck picked his. They were at New York's trendiest chinese restaurant and for the first time in a long time, Puck was not hungrily devouring the food.

His girlfriend, Lois looked up from her now-empty bowl and looked at her boyfriend, "Robby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lois, nothing's wrong. Just not hungry" replied Puck

"Now that is unusual" stated Lois, wiping her mouth then putting on lipstick

Puck shrugged and continued picking on his noodles.

"Robby", Lois held her boyfriend's hand, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Puck.

He smiled when he saw Lois thinking hardly, "No. No, I don't think so. I just want my boyfriend to be happy"

"Give me a kiss and I'll be happy" smirked Puck

Lois shook her head with a smile and gave him a peck on the lips.

They left the restaurant and both went their seperate ways towards their seperate apartments.

Puck arrived at his apartment and changed into his pyjamas, he turned on his laptop and found a new email...

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MaCherieEstCoquin_

_Subject: Love_

_Have you ever been in love? I have and it feels wonderful. It makes you all fluttery inside and whenever you see the perosn you're in love with, you can't help but smile, even when you'e at your lowest._

_Love is a funny thing, it's one of those things where it can be given and taken away from you. Everybody wants love. Everybody wants to feel and be loved. And everybody wants to find the "One"._

_Have you found the "One" yet? It's near impossible to find the "One". The someone who is your equal. The someone who balances you out._

_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_**  
_--_**_Robert A. Heinlein_

_To: MaCherieEstCoquin_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: ?_

_Who are you? You're magnificent, seriously, you are. Your emails are the things that keep me sane._

_I researched your name, "ma cherie est coquin" means "my darling is rascal". Do you have a boyfriend? Is he treating you right? Because calling him rascal means something....._

_Anyway, have I ever been in love? Yes, yes I have. At a very young age too. People say that you can't feel love when you're still young but I say that you can, you can feel love at any age._

_Have I found the "One" yet? No, I haven't. At one point in my life, I felt like I had but that's old news now._

_To go on a lighter and slightly random subject, have you ever pulled a prank on anyone? I have pulled pranks heaps of times. I would probably get the world record. Yes, yes I probably will._

* * *

"I now announce that Goodfellow Orphanage is officially open!" yelled Oberon to the crowd. The crowd cheered as Oberon cut the red ribbon.

Puck, Mac, Mr. Foreman and Oberon entered the orphanage and invited the new orphans to come in. The policemen held back the wave of reporters as the shy orphans made their way through the crowd and entered

Goodfellow's Orphanage. The orphans all huddled together but as they entered the orphanage, huge smiles appeared on their faces. They ran around and started exploring every room, they started claiming their bedrooms and they crowded around

the huffy-looking chef who was preparing a yummy lunch. "Okay, I was wrong! Everyone loves us!" chuckled Mac as the group of men walked around the orphanage.

"Hey hey hey! That is an expensive couch! _Don't_....too late. Stupid, immature kids...." grumbled Puck as he tried to stop a group of orphans jumping on the couch. The couch wasn't made for jumping on and a loud rip of fabric was heard.

"Now now Robby, kids need love" smirked Mac, Puck rolled his eyes.

They walked towards the business part of the orphanage, where the paperwork was done. They all walked towards Puck's new office and they sat down in front of Mr. Foreman, who was sitting behind the desk.

"Good start lads, good start" he smiled. The men smiled back.

"Now, what of the competition? Pu-Robin, you said that you visited that Big Apple Orphanage yesterday, how was it?" asked Mr. Foreman

"The building is clean, very clean. The kids seem happy. The employees are happy and doing their job...." replied Puck

"And what about the boss? The owner of the orphanage?" asked Mr. Foreman

Puck's jaw clenched, "Uhhh, she seems to be doing well. The owner is actually an old, old friend of mine. A woman named Sabrina Grimm"

Foreman and Oberon's eyebrows raised up, "Grimm? The Sabrina Grimm?" asked Mr. Foreman curiously.

Puck looked at Mac, "Uhh hey Mac, why don't you check on the kids. See if they're settling in well and start ordering the employees around or whatever....just go"

"Ok....." Mac replied. He left and the remaining men went into EverAfter mode.

"Sabrina Grimm of the Grimm family?" asked Mr. Foreman incredulously.

"Uhhh...yes" replied Puck

"I didn't know that they lived here...." mumbled Mr. Foreman

"They don't! Not all of them....just Sabrina" said Puck

"Sabrina?" asked Oberon

"Just Grimm....just Grimm...." corrected Puck, his face turning red.

"Foreman, can you please leave? Me and my son need to have a talk..." said Oberon, Foreman nodded and left.

"How was your visit?" asked Oberon concernedly. He knew what his son did at their almost-wedding.

"Good. She exploded in tears and I felt even more guilty" Puck replied sarcastically.

"Look son, it wasn't your fault..."

"It was! It was my fault! It was my fault that I wasn't ready to get married yet! I wasn't ready...."

"For all you know, she couldn't have been ready either. You just have to talk about it with her"

"I tried, she won't listen"

"Well after leaving her at the altar you don't really expect her to be joyful about it!"

Puck frowned, "Thanks a lot"

"Just give her time"

* * *

"We don't have enough time Andy! Hurry up!" yelled Sabrina. They were going to the police station to pick up some orphans and Andy was too busy touching-up her make-up.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanna look nice in front of those hot policemen!" giggled Andy. Sabrina laughed and they took a cab to go to the police station.

When they arrived, they found no sad looking teenagers or crying kids ready to be picked up. Sabrina's eyebrows furrowed and they went over to the counter.

"Hey Sam, where are the new pick ups?" Sabrina asked a burly man that winked at Andy, she blushed.

"Hey Sabrina, looks like they chose to go to Goodfellow's" shrugged Sam

"Since when do they let the children choose?" asked Sabrina, she nudged Andy who was batting her eyes at Sam, who was blushing madly.

"Look you guys, ask each other on a date and get it over with!" snapped Sabrina, they both turned red.

"Ummm, well this guy came over and asked us about any new orphans. We said that we did have new orphans, but they were going to your orphanage. So, the guy asked the orphans where they wanted to go

and they chose to go to Goodfellows" replied Sam.

"How old were the orphans?" asked Sabrina

"Twins. 5 year olds" answered Sam

"Well that's not fair! Children don't know what to choose! They just go for anything flashy!" protested Andy

"I know, I told the guy that but he just shrugged and took the children"

"How did you know that he actually worked at Goodfellows? How do you know that he's not a kidnapper?" asked Sabrina

"Well as usual, I had to go and check that the children and the guy picking them up were safe and yes, they did go to Goodfellows. That place sure looks flashy..." mumbled Sam

"Yeah it does, well thanks Sam!" said Sabrina as the walked out the door.

Andy threw Sam a piece of paper and whispered, "Call me!". Sam winked at her.

They went back to the orphanage, "I think I finally got a date!" giggled Andy

"I think Goodfellow's getting on my nerves!" grumbled Sabrina

"They'e getting on everyone's nerves, honey!" said Marge

"I mean it's so not fair! We got those kids first!" protested Sabrina, slumping on the couch

"Yes well, the kids are human beings, honey. Not playtoys" said Marge wisely

"Well what's gonna happen to us?" asked Andy, sipping on a juicebox

"What do you mean, honey?" asked Marge

"I mean, what's gonna happen to our jobs? If there are no kids to look after then what's the point of our jobs?" asked Andy

"We've still got the kids we have now! Like Kathy and Kenny!" answered Sabrina

"Yeah Brina, but a number of the kids we have are teenagers and pretty soon they're gonna be old enough to go out on their own. We only have a handful of little kids" stated Andy

Sabrina groaned, "This is hard...". Andy and Marge nodded in agreement.

They all stayed in a stony silence until, "GUYS! Guys, guys, guys....ok. A couple just adopted Kathy and Kenny!" gasped Eric, who had ran in.

"Oh no...." groaned Sabrina

"What are we gonna do? Now we only have 4 little kids left! I'm gonna lose my job! Then I won't be able to find another part-time job and then I won't be able to pay my rent! Then I'm gonna have to move!

I don't wanna move!" grumbled Andy.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something...."

* * *

oh no! Big Apple Orphanage is in trouble! Oberon is actually concerned with his son's relationship with a Grimm!

so how was it?

review pls


	5. Chapter 5

Heylo! I've published like lots of stories liek **1000 miles**, **Things I Ain't Allowed To Do At Ferryport Landing **and **You Belong With Me**!

_Zoo-wee-mama_!

continuation of You've Got Mail...chappie **5**!

guest star in this chapter. I made her a humanitarian here. In this story, she becomes friends with Sabrina after she did a concert and did some promotion for the orphans.

she's donated a lot of money...and so on and so forth

* * *

"I'll miss you, door I crashed on after I tried to control Kenny and Kathy"

"I'll miss you kitchen that I always ate in, thank-you Mr. Ascar for the wonderful food"

"I'll miss you Sabrina, for being a wonderful friend and introducing me to Sam...." Andy sniffed. She hugged her friend

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Knock it off Andy, This isn't over yet"

"It's not over YET, but it will be SOON. I have a sixth sense and it tells me that I'm gonna have to start looking for jobs and a new apartment somewhere...." said Andy

"Jeez, you're so negative..." Sabrina went to the kitchen and washed her cup of cocoa. Andy had exploded into tears 5 minutes ago, because of the chance of losing her job and home.

They had all tried their best to calm her down but they had all given up, Sabrina had tried to go as well but a sniffing Andy told her to stay. It was now 6:30pm and she knew that Greg would be waiting for her at her

apartment. She ran to the door when the bell rang, "Taylor!" Sabrina smiled. She hugged her friend and welcomed her in, together with her mother, Andrea Swift (real name).

"Are you guys surviving? Do you need any help?" asked Taylor concernedly, sipping on the hot cocoa that Mr. Ascar made.

"We're fine! We're good!" grinned Sabrina

"Seriously Sabrina?" asked Taylor knowingly

"I'm serious, we're fine but Andy's not taking it easily. She broke down just a few minutes ago..." said Sabrina

"Oh the poor dear..." Mrs. Swift sat up and walked over to where Andy was quietly crying, trying to soothe her.

"When's your next album? How's it doing?" asked Sabrina to Taylor

"Oh it's doing great! It's called Fearless" repleid Taylor with a smile, Sabrina nodded.

"I'm releasing it near January, will you still be okay by then? I wanna do some more concerts to help the orphans" said Taylor

"I'm not sure..." repleid Sabrina

Taylor's face saddened, "Well, I have to go... if you need anything, anything at all....I can do it. Okay? Conferences. Interviews...you name it. Maybe we can get that guy from the New York Times to do an article!

Greg somebody....? Anyways, bye Sabrina! If anything else happens text me immediately okay?" said Taylor on her way out the door, her mother followed soon afterwards

"Bye!" Sabrina called out. Hmmmm, Greg could help......

* * *

"Taylor Swift? The Taylor Swift? She mentioned me?" asked Greg incredulously. They were waiting by the door of one of Greg's friend's apartment.

"Yes, Greg. She did...." Sabrina rolled her eyes

"Wow, I feel so appreciated and loved...." smiled Greg

"Now don't go off running after her! You got me..." hugged Sabrina

"Of course. So, how're you guys doing at Big Apple?"

"We're great!"

"You sure?"

"We're fine!"

"You're fine?"

"Hello! How do you do?" asked the woman who answered the door

"We're fine!" replied Greg and Sabrina in unison

* * *

Puck stifled a yawn as he listened to Lois recount her travels to two business men, "Now, Rome! Now that was one of the best trips I ever had...."

He looked around as two people entered the party, a flash of blonde. Puck's eyes went wide as he realised who the blonde was, Sabrina.

He hid behind Lois as Sabrina came into view, "Hey babe, can you get me more red wine please?" Lois asked, giving her glass to Puck.

Puck took the glass and ran over to the bartender, "Red Wine please" he said

"Glass of water thanks" said a familiar voice, on the other side of a man. The man went away after receiving his order and Puck turned away from his ex's face.

Sabrina looked around and saw a familiar head of blonde curls, "Puck?!" she asked in disbelief.

He turned a little bit and then walked away, Sabrina followed him, "What are you doing here?" she asked, finally catching up to him

Puck bit his lip, "Uhh, I am drinking, eating the free food....it's a party Grimm..." he sped away.

Puck hid behind a wall and peeked at Sabrina, who was talking to another man. Sabrina's face changed into surprise after talking to the man and he saw her marching up to him.

"You?! You're the owner of Goodfellow's Orphanage?!?!" she asked in disbelief

Puck rubbed his hands together, "Yes, yes I am. Robin Goodfellow, at your service" he did a mock bow.

"You were spying on me, weren't you? When you came on that godforbidden day? You probably rented those poor children..."

"No I didn't, that's child cruelty. And they're really Mustardseed's kids. Why would you think that?"

"Because, we are your competition, which you know perfectly well!"

"Yes, yes I do know perfectly well...." Puck smirked, she scoffed.

Puck brought a spoon and started spooning out the little cherries and strawberries on a mudcake, Sabrina gaped at him.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because, Grimm, fruit and cakes are two different things that aren't supposed to be together. I for one, don't like fruit on cakes and I bet no one else does either!"

"And anyway, Lucia and Bene were bored at Mustardseed's place and they wanted to be around more children. So, I thought that an orphanage would be the best place!" he smiled.

Puck put the pieces of fruit in a plate and accidentally dropped it, "Grimm! How dare you?" he accused. People started to give Sabrina disapproving looks as Puck tried his 'best' to clean up the mess, a waiter was ordered in.

Sabrina glared at Puck, holding the knife she used to cut a cake and pointing it towards him. Luckily, Greg came in before Sabrina could do any bodily harm.

"Hello! I'm Greg Sanders and you are?" Greg pried the knife away from Sabrina and put it on the table

"Robin, Robin Goodfellow" Puck replied, with a who-is-this glance at Sabrina, she smirked and kissed Greg's cheek. Puck's ears reddened.

"Ah, Goodfellow of Goodfellow's Orphanage I presume? The one who is trying to put my Sabrina out of business? How do you sleep at night?" Greg returned Sabrina's kiss, her smirk grew wider.

Lois came rushing in, "Oh My God, I use this pill. You only use one-half and in the morning, not a single hangover!"

"Hi, I'm Greg Sanders, writer of the New York Times" he shook Lois' hand

"Oh! I know you! You wrote that awesome column last week...global crisis or something. I was touched..." she said dramatically.

Greg's attention snapped onto Lois, "Really.....?"

Puck and Sarina sighed, this is going to be a long night...

* * *

_To: MonCherieEstCoqiun (corrected, sorry. Ma is feminin. Mon is masculine)_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: People_

_People are...confusing. One minute, you think you know them and the next, nothing. They're a whole different person._

_It's annoying and irritating to have to guess who they are now, compared to who they were then! Can't people just be the same forever?_

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_Subject: Babies and getting Provoked_

_No, it would be harder if people would be the same forever. Think of babies, if people never changed, you and I would be babies and we would have no idea what a laptop is anyway!_

_But, I know what you mean. Sometimes, you just spend your whole life thinking that you know someone and then the next time you see them, they've changed._

_I don't like change, from the looks of it neither do you, but change is a good thing. Something new everyday. Surprises, surprises....._

_What happens to you when you get provoked? When I was young, I was said to have the sharpest tongue. Now, I'm a blank._

_Politeness has (unfortunately) taken over and when I meet childhood enemies, it's embarassing._

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: Answers!_

_I also have a sharpest tongue, the sharpest in all of history! I could think up a million insults in under 10 seconds!_

_And no, my wonderful ability hasn't died yet. I pity you, we would've made a good argument. That would've been fun._

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_Subject: Answers to answers_

_It's easier on mail or chat, when you're provoked. The person you're arguing with won't see how dumb your face looks when you're trying to think of a witty retort._

_Those are the only times that I can be witty and my old sharp tongue comes back. When I do get provoked, I usually fight back physically._

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: Answers and Questions_

_Ah yes, the physical way. That's always fun. Do you think we should meet?_

* * *

Ooooohhh! They're gonna meet, the next chapter would probably be when they meet, I'll try to make it as close to the movie as possible and make it funny.

Sorry for the long delay, I think I'll post another chappie right after this.....

review!


	6. Chapter 6

Heylo! Chappie **6**! Won't hold you up any longer!

I'll probably skip some scenes, or alter them a bit...

* * *

All throughout the week, Puck and Sabrina tried to avoid each other. Everywhere they went, (shopping, walking down the street) they would see each other.

"It's maddening! I hate it!" complained Sabrina to Andy, one day. They were hanging up christmas lights around the stairs and the windows in the orphanage.

When they finished, they all went to the large lounge, where the remaining orphans were crowding around the piano. Marge was playing Christmas Carols

on the piano and everyone was there. Greg, Sabrina, Andy, Eric, Mr. Ascar, Marge....they were all there to celebrate their supposedly Last Christmas in the Orphanage.

**(the following song is actually from the movie)(i honestly dont know the lyrics, and ive searched the web, but nothin. so if some are wrong or you know the whole song....PM or review!)**

_The violins sing, with joyful ring!_

_The violins sing, with joyful ring!_

_The clarinet, the clarinet, goes doodle-doodle-doodle-doodle-det!_

_The clarinet, the clarinet, goes doodle-doodle-doodle-doodle-det!_

_The horn, the horn, it sound so forlorn_

_The horn, the horn, it sounds so forlorn_

_The violins sing, with joyful ring............_

* * *

"Silent Night! Holy Night! All is calm, all is bright...." sang Lucia and Bene, rather pitchy. Puck had difficulty stopping himself form covering his ears.

Oberon had invited everyone for a Christmas party and now they were singing Christmas Carols. Puck remembered the Christmases he had with the Grimms,

before they were engaged. They would have snowball fights and the old lady's cooking was magical! He remembered one christmas, where the idiot Pan had almost ruined his special night

with Sabrina (puckabrina, a christmas carol). Puck rubbed his ears as Lucia sang a pitchy high note, Sabrina didn't sing like this; she had had the voice on an angel.

Puck was snapped out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his leg, it was Vanria's hand. He immediately looked at his father who was laughing at some random business joke.

He looked at Lois, she was sleeping; Vanria was smirking and enjoying herself as her hand inched up higher. Puck panicked and jumped out of his seat.

* * *

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_Subject: Christmas and Family_

_You know, some people would be wishing that their mothers would be here to celebrate. But no, I do miss her but I want to spend Christmas with my grandmother._

_The Christmases I spent with her were amazing and magical. Special hot chocolate and daily snowball fights were always fun. My grandmother was always there for me._

_My parents though, I didn't get to see much of them. I miss my mother and grandmother. I need their advice, I need to squeeze next to them, feel them brushing my hair and_

_telling me that everything's ok._

* * *

"Sabrina...." said Aubrey, one of their orphans, a teenager.

"Yeah, Aubrey?" asked Sabrina looking up from the Observer. She had asked Greg is he could write an article that could save Big Apple, he immediately agreed.

"I have an idea for saving Big Apple" smiled Aubrey

"Okay, shoot!" Sabrina folded the newspaper

"I was thinking that we should do a protest, a couple of friends of mine, here and out, have volunteered!" she said

"That's a good idea. But, you have to be safe. Keep safe and don't be too dramatic or make it too big, we just want to get the point out....okay?"

Aubrey grinned and ran off.

* * *

"One, two, three, four! We don't need any more!

Five, six, seven, eight! Big Apple is really great!" yelled the protesters, including Aubrey **(sorry, the chant isnt that good)**

Puck groaned, "Dad, are you sure we can't just call pixies and get this over with?"

'NO, Puck!"

* * *

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_Subject: Really?_

_I need help. I need advice. I need a laugh. Do you still want to meet?_

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: Why not?_

_Sure. When and where?_

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that you've been emailing this chick you don't even know?!" asked Mac incredulously, they were walking towards the cafe that _MonCherieEstCoquin_ and _KingofKings_ decided on.

"Yes! Haven't you been listening?" sighed Puck.

"I'm sorry man, it's just a bit overwhelming! How do you know who she is when we get there?"

"She said that she'll be holding a book that had a rose tucked into it..."

"Awww, that's just romantic. So, you guys are on a date?"

"No, I'll just stay there for ten minutes, drink and eat then say goodbye and we'll never physically meet again! Why?! Why am I even compelled to meet her?!"

"No man, you're just taking it to the next level. First level, was email. Second level, seeing each other. Third....I have no idea. What I do is, I keep on going up the levels

until I never want to see her again! Okay?"

"Yeah....I'm just gonna meet here for a short time anyway...."

"Whatever man, we're here" said Mac pointing to the cafe.

"We got there quick..." Puck groaned

Mac laughed, "Okay well, good luck Robby...." he made to walk away but Puck stopped him

"Okay look Mac, this is the most caring and deep and adorable person I've ever been in contact with...in a long time..."

"So what are you worried about?!"

"I'm just scared that I might love her so much and marry her, even if she looks like a hag....." Puck shivered

"True love scares everyone....just go inside..." Mac pushed Puck towards the door.

Puck turned around and pushed Mac to the door, "Please, can you check if she's....okay-looking?"

Mac rolled his eyes and looked inside, "You're pathetic man...."

There were lots of people moving so it was pretty hard to spot a woman with a rose tucked into a book.

"There're so many people....oh wait...Ohh! Ooh! She is a doll!" laughed Mac

Puck grinned, "YES! Yes! Yes, I knew it!"

"But no book...." smirked Mac, Puck frowned.

"Oh no wait...I think I found a book with a rose....Oh yeah it is...." Mac squinted

"Is she pretty? Is she gorgeous? I'm not desperate...I'm just...."

"A waiter's in the way...MOVE man....alright, he's moved....and Robby gets..."

"Pretty? Gorgeous? Beautiful?"

Mac's eyes widened, "Uhhh, yup she's pretty man...."

Puck punched the air, "YES! YES! I knew it!!!!!"

"But...."

"But what? A zit? A mole? We got plastic surgery for that...."

"Nah, man...she's flawless....it's just...she looks like...."

"Looks like who? Angelina Jolie? Miley Cyrus? WHO?!?! Spit it out!" said a frustrated Puck, who was still nervous about taking a look himself and was now wringing the fence.

Mac looked taken aback, "She looks like that owner of Big Apple! Sabrina Grimm!"

Puck stopped and his face went blank, "Sabrina?" he mumbled.

He ran over to the window and indeed saw Sabrina, looking around for _KingofKings_. Puck's face saddened. He walked down the steps and leaned against a tree.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mac concernedly

"Nothing" Puck replied plainly

'You can't just leave her waiting there all night!"

"Yes I can. See you tomorrow morning Mac"

"Bye Robby" Mac walked down the steps and walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

Sabrina looked around, looking for _KingofKings_. She sighed as the clock struck 9pm. They had arranged to meet at 8pm.

She had been excited to meet the man that she had been emailing for almost a year. She had done up her hair and had worn her best shirt, hoping to make a good first impression.

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" asked a man

"Yes, yes I do mind...." replied Sabrina.

She sighed again, adjusting her hair and then adjusting the positioning of her book, which had the rose tucked into it. A bell rang, meaning that someone had come in,

Sabrina turned her head and saw Puck coming in, looking at the menu. Her eyes went wide and she opened her book, looking down on it to hide her face.

When she looked up again, Puck was sitting infront of her with that cocky grin on his face, she tried to stop herself from smiling.

"Excuse me, but I'm expecting someone!" Sabrina snapped

Puck shrugged and got up, he looked at the book, "Romeo and Juliet, really Grimm?"

"Just go away, I'm expecting someone!"

"You know, I bet you just get lost in the romance. You tear up at the fact that Romeo and his girl don't get together, instead know-it-all Shakespeare makes them die!"

Sabrina frowned, "Can I get you something sir?" asked a waiter

"Uh no, he's NOT STAYING" said Sabrina sternly

Puck smiled, "I'll have some mochachinno, decaf, non-fat. Thanks"

"No, NO. You're not staying! He's not staying!" she yelled to an already gone waiter. She glared at Puck.

"I'll just stay here until your friend get's here...is he late?" smirked Puck

"It's Romeo and Juliet. One of the most romantic stories in the history of romances! But you wouldn't know that!"

"Actually, I do know, everyone should know. I have actually read the book" he smiled

"You've read Romeo and Juliet but you don't have the guts to read your own story!" she snapped, then her face went blank

"What? What is it?" asked Puck, toying with a napkin

"For the first time in 6 years, I said what I wanted to say. Without having to think about how it'll affect the person! Thank-you Puck! I have finally been confronted and provoked by an insensitive and horrible being

and I said what I wanted to say! That hasn't happened in years!" she grinned.

"Well, your welcome...I guess." Puck mumbled, he started toying with the rose in Sabrina's book

"Oh, can you please give that back? Seriously, give it back!" Sabrina tried to grab it back but Puck put it in between his teeth.

He took it out, "Something you read in a book perhaps?"

The bell rang and Sabrina turned her head, the newcomers were two old ladies. Sabrina's face saddened.

"Please leave, please. Just please leave" Sabrina asked. Puck nodded and rose.

"Thank you" said Sabrina, but all Puck did was move to the seat behind her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and took out her powder-compact, she started powdering her face, she stopped as Puck's reflection came into view.

"Will you stop?" snapped Sabrina

"You know what that reminds me of? Lemme remind you...." Sabrina felt his hot breath in her ear, "You don't need the make-up" he whispered

Sabrina blushed, "....yes well, those were the old days. Nowadays, you're more insensitive and your ego is bigger"

"It is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

Puck smirked and Sabrina groaned at her mistake. The bell rang for the third time, but it was only a costumed man.

"Wild guess but I don't think that's him" said Puck

"Can you just leave you freakbaby!"

"Are you gonna be mean to him too?"

"No, I won't! Because the man who is coming here tonight is the exact opposite of your insensitive and horrible self! He is kind, funny and has the most wonderful sense of humour!" she smiled

"But...he's not here" stated Puck

"He's probably got a good and perfect reason why he's not here. He doesn't have a cruel or selfish bone is his body. Unlike you, with your posh furniture and your empty words. And no one will remember you

_Robin Goodfellow_. No one will probably remember me either but they will remember the love and warmth I gave to those poor children. Because you don't know what it's like to live in an orphanage, it's one of the cruelest

experiences anyone could ever have if you don't get treated right, knowing that you have no family, knowing that you're responsible for you little sister..and you'r only 11! You don't know how to take care of children,

you're nothing but a suit" she stated.

Puck looked down on his mochachinno and got up, putting his coat on, "Well, goodbye Sabrina Grimm" he smiled lamely at her. He walked out of the cafe.

Sabrina looked at him going away and felt blank, "What have I done?" she asked putting her head down between her arms, knowing full-well that that wasn't the man Puck was.

* * *

Sabrina arrived home after throwing her rose in a bin. She logged on her laptop but founf no new email waiting to be read, she sighed and laid down on her bed without removing her coat or shoes.

She looked towards the window, pulled the covers up to her chin and turned off her light.

* * *

okay, that was probably the longest chapter i've ever written. probably.

**DarkStarr7713** suggested trying to make this scene as close to the movie as possible. Good idea! This is for you, hope you like it!

I tried to make it as "grimm" as I could, changing and tweaking a bit of stuff here and there. The dialogue is pretty much the same because I was watching the movie while writing this.

If you want the link to a good copy of the movie online....just ask! nah, don't ask, i'll just put it on my profile....

ciao for now

review, and i'll luv u

_hah rhyming!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Heylo! 7th Chapter!  
Finally! Fanfiction has been fixed and I have a new chapter for you! And I think it's longer than the last one! Yayness!  
I'll be posting a new story called "Survey Time", you'll see it anyway.**

**School's started and there might be long breaks....sorry about that!**

**No more hold ups! Here's the new chappie...**

* * *

"So, how was she?" asked Mac, as Puck entered his office.

Puck groaned, "She was insulting and provocative. Just as I remembered her..." he mumbled.

"There must be something good from last night!" pressed Mac

"Yeah, the only pleasant thing was the way she smiled when she realised that she had hurt me..." Puck joked.

"Okay then, despite that negative experience...maybe next time...." suggested Mac

"Look Mac, there's not gonna be a next time. No more physical meetings...no more..."

* * *

"So, what happened?" asked Andy, excitingly running up to Sabrina as she entered the orphanage

"He wasn't there..." frowned Sabrina

"He stood you up?" gasped Andy

"No, he's too nice for that" protested Sabrina, hanging her coat in the coat closet

"He would've at least called...."

"I think that maybe he was in an accident..." Sabrina thought aloud

"Yes! That's it! He was probably caught in a tunnel....."

"....on a train..."

"....that broke down..."

"....and the electricity was cut off!" they said in unison

"So he couldn't possibly call...." said Sabrina

Eric came in and sat down in front of the two ladies on the kitchen table, "What's wrong?"

"He didn't make it..." said Andy

Eric's eyes widened in disbelief, "He stood you up?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "He did not! We think that there's been an accident...."

"Yeah, maybe he was in a car crash....or a coma!" gasped Andy

Sabrina ran up, "Yeah, in the hospital...."

"...with those heart beeping things....."

"...maybe he's dead!" gasped Andy

Eric stuttered as he read the newspaper, "What, what is it?" asked Sabrina

"Take a look..." Eric gave Sabrina the newspaper

"A serial killer got nabbed last night?!" gasped Andy, reading the article

"Yup, and it says there that he was nabbed a few buildings away from the cafe..." nodded Eric

"So that's why! He was nabbed last night! You are so lucky..." Andy hugged a bewildered Sabrina

"Yeah and he only had one phone call...and he called his lawyer....you could be dead, if they didn't nab him" Eric said simply

Sabrina gaped at the both of them, "No! No way! He couldn't be a serial killer! Killers are evil and dark, he is not like that!"

"How long did you stay there Brina?" asked Andy with a sad face

"Not long, Robin Goodfellow came in...." scoffed Sabrina

"No!" gasped Andy

"Yes and I don't wanna talk about it...let's just do something! Do the kids need more clothes Eric?" asked Sabrina

"No, they're all fine. They seem to be buying their own clothes with their work experience at school...."

The door slammed shut and the three jumped. It was only Marge, "How was last night ,dearie?" smiled Marge

"He was uhh, unavoidably detained" answered Eric

"He stood you up?!" asked Marge

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_Subject: ???_

_I've been thinking about you. Where were you? Were you there, hiding from plain sight? Or were you away, not feeling right?_

_Well, whatever it is...I know that you have a good reason; because that's the kind of person you are._

_Last night, as I was waiting for you, I met someone. A very provocative and selfish man and for the first time in a long time, I said what I wanted to say._

_At the time, I felt glad about it but as I thought about what I said, I felt cruel. I'm not usually cruel, it just happened._

_The funny thing is, whatever I do, to him i will always be a bug to be crushed. And right now, I feel like no matter what he's done to me (terrible or not), I will always feel __remorse for that terrible string of words that I said to him._

_Anyway, I was ecstatic about meeting you, talking in front of you face to face. I hope you had a really good reason for not being there, you're just not the kind of person to not have one._

_J'espère vous parler encore bientôt_

_I hope to talk to you again soon_

* * *

Puck sighed as he read the email. He now knew who _MonCherieEstCoquin_ was and he didn't know what to say.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his laptop, going to get a drink of water. As he drank the bottle, he looked at his laptop, thinking about what to write.

He finished the bottle and started sorting out through his (real and solid) mail, all the time staring at his laptop. He looked at Anette, who was staring at him through her piercing eyes.

He groaned and decided to compose a reply. He rubbed his hands..

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: Where I was_

_I know who you are........._

"Nah, scratch that..." Puck hit the backspace

_I was in a meeting, where I was highly important and I couldn't get out of it. After the meeting there was an afterparty, which I which forced to attend by my fath-_

"Noo...." mumbled Puck, he deleted that

_I was on my way down, and the elevator stopped abruptly. We tried calling the electricity people but the phone line was dead too! We had to stay there for two day-_

"Too dramatic...." Puck rolled his eyes and looked at Anette, who was still staring/glaring at him

"What?" he asked shrugging

_I was in a meeting that I couldn't get out of, as the clock struck eight o'clock, I excused myself from the meeting, much to my dad's dismay._

_I ran over to the elevator and it was going smoothly until it hit the 38th floor, then it got stuc-_

Puck bit his lip and erased the message, hitting the backspace continuously...tap-tap-tap-tap. He took off his jacket and rubbed his hands...

* * *

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: Where I was_

_Dear Ma Cherie,_

_I can't tell you happened last night, if I did...you wouldn't believe me. But I beg you, from the bottom of my heart to forgive me for what happened last night._

_The consequence of you not seeing me was, instead of seeing a friend....you saw the enemy. I am sorry for leaving you in more pain from what I caused you to do last night._

_But, I am absolutely sure that what you did last night was provoked or deserved. Everybody does things they regret sometimes, trust me I have probably regretted far more things._

_All the fault goes to me. One day, I'll explain everything to you. Meanwhile, I'm still here, talk to me. :)_

* * *

Sabrina looked down at the ground as Andy pressed her for details on _KingofKings_ latest email, "Did he ask about meeting you again?"

Sabrina looked up, "No, no more...."

They were walking towards Marge's house, giving her some muffins and then talking about the future of the orphanage.

They were welcomed by Marge's grandson and were directed to her lounge where Marge was playing the piano.

Marge turned around and talked, "Thank you for the muffins. Now, what have you decided Sabrina?" she asked concernedly

Sabrina looked up from her coffee, "I've decided to close. We'll close the orphanage"

Andy's face saddened, "Close?"

"Closing is the bravest thing you can do, my dear" nodded Marge

"What about the kids?" asked Andy, biting on a muffin

"They're mostly teenagers. They don't wanna go either but they'll only have to stay a few months in Goodfellow's and we'll always welcome them, right Marge?"

"Of course dear. Do you know how many hearts you've touched, honey? Hundreds of kids who have been abandoned and you've welcomed them in, you truly are spectacular..."grinned Marge

* * *

"But you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, Sabrina, you're brilliant" smiled Greg, Sabrina smiled back.

They were eating at an Italian restaurant two blocks away from Sabrina's apartment, Greg had invited her because he had something special to announce.

Sabrina twirled her pasta and ate it, "So what's the big announcement?"

Greg looked uncomfortable and he shakily took Sabrina's hand, "I dunno how to say this but....."

"But?" asked Sabrina, pushing away her bowl of pasta

"I never...I never....I never really...." he stuttered

Sabrina gasped, "You never loved me did you?"

Greg nodded sadly, Sabrina laughed, "It's fine Greg! Me too!"

"Really? But we're so perfect for each other!" grinend Greg

"I know! But, we're still friends right?"

"Definitely!" he smiled as they both finished eating.

* * *

Sabrina looked out the window with tears in her eyes, she was now alone. Greg had come by for the last time to pick up his stray stuff and they shared a tearful goodbye.

"Goodbye Greg" she whispered to the taxi cab

* * * * * *

"Sabrina, is this for sale too?" yelled Andy from the bottom floor

"The fridge? Definitely!" replied Sabrina from the top.

They were running a garage sale. They were selling all the equipment; beds, pencils, furniture and kitchenware. The place was full of people and new families, buying stuff and wishing good luck to the employees and remaining orphans of Big Apple Orphanage. The day was a long one as the door constantly opened for new customers.

By 5:30pm, the building was literally empty, the employees and orphans shared their last goodbyes in the hallway. They all had tears in their eyes as they hugged and shared email addresses.

The orphans especially wept for Sabrina, they all ran over to her as soon as they finished saying goodbye to the others.

"Good-goodbye S-s-sabrina!" cried Aubrey, hugging the woman that had welcomed her in.

Sabrina wept also, "You guys be good and be safe and...." he beckoned the teenagers to huddle in, "Give hell to Goodfellow for me" she winked

"Definitely" saluted Nathan, the oldest boy. Sabrina laughed and Eric told the teens to follow him into the car. They all waved goodbye.

It was now the employees turn to say goodbye to each other, "We shouldn't really say goodbye, we always see each other!" laughed Sabrina

"Okay then, bye until tomorrow at Sears!" joked Mr. Ascar. they all laughed and shared their last moments in their orphanage, in happiness.

* * *

Puck went out of his office for some fresh air, an employee had told him that Big Apple had giving a sale for their furniture today.

"At least she knows that we've won..." he mumbled, walking around the orphanage and dodging various balls.

He looked around and saw various kids that reminded him of himself, a boy was now laughing because he had thrown a balloon filled with glop at a friend.

There were two specific kids that reminded him deeply of his love-hate relationship with Sabrina, Jack and Jill

He watched as the two bickered, "Give me back my crayon!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Give it back you freak-baby!"

"Make me warthog!"

Their bickering had grown into a fist-fight, Puck called in a woman who struggled to keep the two away from each other.

"Good times, good ti-" Puck stopped as he heard the door open, he hid behind a wall as he realised that Sabrina had entered in.

She walked around to where the teens from Big Apple were huddled together and tapped a girl's shoulder

"Back off!" yelled the girl, her face went blank as she realised who the tapper was

"Hey Aubrey!" smiled Sabrina, Aubrey hugged her and so did the other teens.

Sabrina and the teens started whispering together, Puck frowned and grabbed his jacket to go home.

* * *

"Sabrina Grimm. Sabrina Grimm...."said Lois over and over again, they were on their way home from yet another lavish dinner out.

"Can you stop saying that? Why are you saying that?" asked Puck, clearly annoyed.

"Everyone's talking about her Robby! Especially about how you put her out of business!" snapped Lois

"Well, what was I supposed to do? She was the competition!" protested Puck, rolling his eyes

"I'm not complaining about that Robby, I was just thinking about how she doesn't have a job and how everyone said that she had taste and was very smart...."

"So? I have taste and I'm smart!"

"I was just thinking about offering her a job at my bakery!"

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"One: She is a terrible cook, trust me I know. And Two: she'll be fine on her own. She'll probably get a job at a child-care center of something...."

They exited the taxi and paid the driver, they ran inside the building, "Stop the Elevator!!!!" yelled Lois, as it was about to close.

The elevator door stoppe and Puck and Lois squeezed in. There were only two other people in the elevator, a woman and the elevator guy, Charlie.

"Evening Mr. Goodfellow" bowed Charlie

"Evening Charlie" replied Puck

"You know what I love right now? The fact that you have totally forgotten about how much you negatively affected Sabrina Grimm's life!

How obtuse and insensitive you were...it reminds me of someone...ME!" she stopped laughing when the elevator suddenly stopped.

"We haven't arrived at you floor yet Mr. Goodfellow!" Charlie's eyebrows furrowed

"What about my floor?" asked the woman

"You live at the top most floor Ms. Wexler!" snapped Charlie.

"What's happened?!?!" panicked Lois, sticking herself to the walls

"I believe we're stuck" said Puck plainly

"STUCK?!" yelled Lois

"It's all ok, I'll just call...." Charlie dialed on the emergency phone, "Yeah, this is Charlie, Juan? Yeah we're stuck between the 8th and 9th floor...can you help-"

"Get us off this goddamn elevator RIGHT NOW!" yelled Lois when she snatched the phone from Charlie, Puck sighed.

* *

Puck look at the other passengers, they had all fallen asleep after an hour of yelling for help. Puck knew that he could easily transform and fly, but Lois didn't know about him yet.

Now that they had fallen asleep, he popped open the hatch on the ceiling and flew up towards his floor, he left a note for Lois...

_Dear Lois,_

_I'm moving out. I'm sorry but we're just not working together like I thought we did. Anette and I are moving out, keep everything, all I need is my laptop and a few clothes._

_Goodbye, see ya,_

_Robby :)_

* * *

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin_

_From: KingofKings_

_Subject: Everything's Clear_

_Do you remember that time when I emailed that I kept on hearing screaming during night-time? Well, I figured it out, it was cries of help from people who were stuck in the elevator._

_I myself was stuck in the elevator. When we got out, me and Anette packed our bags and moved out. Everything's Clear now._

_It's a long story. Despite the fact that we agreed in no personal details, let me just say, that one man in the elevator I was stuck in knew exactly what he wanted, "To get out of the elevator and then marry his girlfriend"_

_Me? I had no idea what I wanted. I wish I was as lucky as he._

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MonCherieestCoquin_

_Subject: Change_

_You know, people say that change is good. To me, change is someting that happens unexpectedly, that you didn't want to happen. Did I ever tell you that I owned a building (no details)?_

_Well, that building is closing down tomorrow and we just cleared out the stuff this afternoon. I don't know what to do now, without my building. I loved it. I had given my soul to it._

* * *

that was **chapter seven**!

now, a few **must-read announcements**:

1) I have another story. It's an original story that I wrote that can be found either in Misc. Books or in my profile

2) I made a blog! Find the link of the blog in my profile. There, I will write my random doings and new ideas that I have for upcoming stories!

**ciao for now**. I hope that that's a long-enough chapter, school starting soon, that means homework! yikes!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. This is the 8th chapter!

No more hold-ups…

* * *

Sabrina looked around her Big Apple Orphanage one last time. She felt every wall and remembered every memory of her days in her orphanage. Tears came into her eyes as, in her mind, she saw the kids playing and looking much happier than when she was in an orphanage. She sighed and slowly stepped outside; taking one last look at her orphanage that was now an empty building and locking the door. She hung a sign over the doorknob and called a cab.

_After 6 years of giving children a home_

_We have decided to close Big Apple Orphanage_

_We have loved being part of your lives_

Marge had written the sign with her cursive writing and it looked much more better and official now.

She looked through the window and saw her orphanage one last time.

* * *

After Puck decided to break up with Lois, he ended up staying in the boat that he had bought. He stayed there for several nights until he saw his father come up with a limousine and bags.

"What are you doing here?" asked Puck

"Vanria" replied Oberon, ordering the driver to take out the bags and put it in his bigger boat.

"What happened?" asked Puck, eying the many bags.

"She ran away" replied Oberon with a sad face

Puck exploded in laughter, "Why would she run away?"

"I was drunk and I was caught with Titania…" mumbled Oberon

Puck stopped laughing, "Mother? Why would she come back?"

"She seems to have been a bit depressed at the time we divorced and decided to remarry. But let's not talk about me! Come inside and help your old father!" chuckled Oberon.

Puck frowned and helped carry his dad's bags.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" asked Oberon. They were now inside Oberon's big boat and were having dinner, it was a tense dinner since they hadn't eaten together in a long time.

"Lois and I broke up" replied Puck through a mouthful of chicken.

"Why?" asked Oberon, curiously

Puck gulped his food down and frowned, "None of your business"

"Ok fine" shrugged Oberon

Puck rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you! I just thought that she wasn't right for me, it just wasn't working out" he said simply

Oberon nodded and looked around his boat, "You know, before I met Vanria, this is were I stayed whenever I broke up with a woman"

"Which women? Was it, Angela, Samantha, Veronica, Colette or Ericka?" Puck counted on his fingers.

Oberon frowned, "All of them"

"Jeez…" mumbled Puck

* * *

Puck walked down the street towards Sabrina's apartment. He thought that they might as well get along since there were no more fights or competitions. He had brought along a bouquet of flowers to cheer her up. He walked up the steps and pressed her receiver.

"Hey, Grimm? You up there?"

"AAAACHOOOO!" she sneezed.

Puck jumped back in fright, "You alright?"

"Puck? Is that you?" she asked through the receiver.

"Yeah…" he replied

"Well, I'm not alright. One, because you put me out of business…"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Sorry about that…."

"And two, I got a terrible c-c-cold AACHOO!" she sneezed again

Puck frowned but smiled again when a guy came and unlocked the door to the apartment building, Sabrina was still going about how he couldn't come up, but he came up anyway.

He heard her talking into the receiver as he neared her door, he knocked loudly and heard her shriek.

He saw her eye in the door-hole and saw her go away quickly…

* * *

Sabrina ran around her apartment to straighten things up. She had left numerous tissues around, due to her cold and was now trying to put them all away.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Puck, on the other side of the door

"Uhh, yeah! Yeah! I'm fine!" she yelled to the door.

"Where are you?" asked Puck

"Just a second!" she twirled around, trying to find her bin but couldn't find one, she put on her robe and stuffed the tissues in her pocket, she opened the door.

Puck smiled at her, "What are you doing here?" commanded Sabrina.

Puck frowned, "I heard you were sick and was worried…" he looked around the apartment and heard a voice. "Is someone here?"

"Oh no, just the news…" shrugged Sabrina.

Puck invited himself in, "Hey, you put me out of business!" stated Sabrina

"Yes, yes I did" replied Puck, still looking around

"So, what are you doing here? Have you come to gloat or something?"

"No"

"What then? Offer me a job?"

"No, I would never…"

"Because I have plenty of opportunities! And plenty of job offers! I actually got a job offer from your…"

"Former girlfriend" interrupted Puck

"Well, that's too bad! You guys were so perfect for each other! Snobby and insensitive!" Sabrina gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. Puck's eyebrow rose.

"I'm sorry, I try to stop myself from saying stuff like that!" said Sabrina sadly

"It's ok" mumbled Puck, blushing

"No! No, it's not ok! There's no excuse for me saying that! It's just you! You know…" she blushed.

There was an awkward silence until Puck gave his bouquet to Sabrina, "I brought you flowers"

"Well, thank-you! Aren't these the flowers from Faerie that you gave me…?" Sabrina smelled them then blushed. Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her door and waved grandly towards the outside.

Puck shook his head, "Where can I find a vase?

Sabrina frowned, "On top of the fridge"

Puck smiled and grabbed the vase, placing the flowers inside. He sat on the couch, after grabbing a clean tissue and wiping the couch. "What'd you do that for?" asked Sabrina.

"You have a cold. I don't want to catch it" said Puck, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're still pig-headed you know" she pointed out, standing in front of him.

"Look Grimm, aren't you getting tired of this?" asked Puck, scratching his head

"Of what?" asked Sabrina

"Fighting all the time! That intense rivalry we have for EVERYTHING" Puck sighed.

Sabrina thought hard., "Well, it was getting a bit tiring…" she thought

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is getting a bit tiring…"

"GOOD. I'll meet you outside your apartment at 9am tomorrow! Bye!" Puck pecked her on the cheek and ran out the door. Sabrina just stood there.

_Did he just kiss me? 9am? Tomorrow? So, does that mean it's a date? NO…well, maybe?_

Sabrina smiled, gathering the tissues, smelling the flowers…cleaning up the house, properly.

All the time, she was smiling like a giddy school girl. But she wasn't sure WHY…

* * *

Look, I don't mind if you guys kill me. I'll kill the writer too, if the story hasn't been continued for MONTHS

Sorry about that, school's started. And it's been a hell-hole.

AND, I'll let you in on a little something that might put me off the hook….

I lately saw my old crush and the fire sprung up again.

But, since I was too wimpy to do anything, my friend emailed him.

He answered.

No, no he doesn't like me!!! *bawling*

So, I've been a little depressed. This was a few weeks ago.

So, please, please, please forgive me!!! It's been a bit hard too…

So review pls! Good or bad, I'll TAKE it. *puts on a pathetic brave face*


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**NOTE: I have decided to not continue the story….**

_According to the movie XD_

Meaning, that I won't be referring to the movie anymore. Meaning, that the story won't go "by the movie".

OF COURSE, I will add important parts (if I remember them).

So, it's up to you guys to tell me what parts you want in the story

_And, tell me when your birthdays are!!!_

**No,** I'm not gonna track you down or anything. I just want to wish people "happy birthday". There haven't been a lot of birthdays in my life so far, all of my family's birthdays are near the end of the year.

So, if you want a shout-out, JUST SAY SO

_**Secondly**_, thank you to the people who have so kindly comforted me about my unfortunate crush. And to the people who have experienced this sad feeling before or is experiencing it now…_**you're not alone**_

So, this is my "author's note". I'm not really sure if these are allowed here on but..

Who cares? XD

Review and NEEEEXTT!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Sabrina woke up the next morning with the widest smile on her face. She blinked as she opened her curtains and the sunlight fell on her.  
She ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day, smiling throughout the whole time. She finished at around 8:30, her eyes widened as she realised the  
time, she had planned to send one quick email to KingofKings before her "date".

She tapped on the desk as she waited impatiently for her laptop to load, once it was done she wrote a quick email, sent it, then ran out of the door.

* * *

_Breep! Breep! Breep!_

Puck groaned, "Stupid alarm clock"

He slammed his hand on the alarm clock and stretched. He opened the blinds, blinking at the sudden blast of light. He looked at the clock, his eyes widened, "8:30?!!??! Ahhh daammnn…"

He ran to the bathroom and emerged out looking more clean than he ever was. He ran around the house looking for his shoes, slipped one that he had found and swore under his breath as he looked everywhere for the other shoe.

He heard a faint beep from his laptop, looking at it, he realised that he had left it on for the night. Something caught his eye; it was the sign for "new mail". He smiled and sat on his chair, momentarily forgetting his missing shoe and his "date".

_To: KingofKings  
__From: MonCherieEstCoquin  
__Subject: -_

_This is going to be quick; I just wanted to ask if you think that we should meet again. I forgive you for the first time; do you think we should try again?_

Puck smiled, "Sure, why not?"

He finished typing just as the clock stroke 9:00

His eyes widened and he jumped up, suddenly feeling a pain on his foot. He looked down and realised that he had stepped on his missing shoe. He frowned, grabbed the shoe and headed out the door.

* * *

Sabrina looked at the time on the bottom right-hand side of the computer. Puck and she had decided to meet at an Internet Café, she was now sipping on some coffee and looking at her mail. She smiled as she saw that she had one new mail.

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin  
__From: KingofKings  
__Subject: -_

_Meet? Sure, why not?_

Sabrina grinned and jumped as she heard a rapping noise from the window across her, she rolled her eyes as Puck gave her his lopsided-grin. She beckoned him to come inside. She logged off as he came to sit next to her.

"What's up, Grimm?" he smiled

"Nothing much, you?" she replied, sipping on her coffee

"Same old, same old. Hey, how did your date go with that guy the other night?" he asked, casually.

"Oh nothing, he didn't come" she replied, her face slightly sadder.

Puck noticed this and tried to lighten her mood, "Hey, so do you know who he is? Maybe, we could track him down or something…I've still got my old dungbombs…AND I'm still entitled to protect the Grimms" he winked.

Sabrina smiled and lightly punched him on the arm, "Same old Puck"

"But seriously, do you know who he is?"

Sabrina closed her eyes and bit her lip, "No"

"So, how did you come to meet the guy?" Puck's eyes were twinkling with amusement. "You're not gonna believe this…I've never actually met him…we became friends on the Internet" she sighed.

"Well then, magic's in the mystery, I suppose. Hey, you know what?" he leaned in closer, "He could be that guy over there! Right over there!" he pointed and Sabrina looked. He was pointing to a burly man with so many tattoos on his left arm that it covered his whole arm.

Sabrina laughed, "Nope, No, _No way_!"

"Okay then, what about…that guy!"

This time, Puck pointed towards a nerdy-looking man with a pile of books on either side of his laptop. He kept on pushing up his glasses because they kept on slipping off his small nose.

Sabrina pursed her lips, "Maybe…I mean he's got the look and he seems to have the personality…."

Puck's ears turned red, "Seriously?"

"Of course not you freakbaby!" she laughed

Puck smiled again as he was called his old nickname. They both started laughing. After a while, they stopped and Puck went to get a coffee for himself. When he came back, Sabrina and him started reminiscing on their times in Ferryport Landing.

"Do you remember Peter Pan?" asked Sabrina with a smirk

Puck frowned, "Yes…what about him?"

"Well, after you left, he was the one who was the most angry. After my dad, that is"

"And…?"

Sabrina blushed, "He asked me to marry him just before I was leaving for New York"

Puck stood up all of a sudden, hitting his knee on the table. **The table was nailed to the ground so, it must've hurt a lot.**

"Oh My Gosh, are you okay?" Sabrina asked as Puck sat back down.

His face was red and he was clutching his knee so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey, don't do that! Here…" Sabrina took away Puck's whitening arm and started rubbing his knee with her soft hand.  
They both blushed at the sudden contact but both tried to ignore it. Sabrina stopped rubbing it after a while and they sat in silence, both lost in thought.

"Hey, what if he was married?" Sabrina asked, mostly to herself.

"Huh?"

"What if he was married?" repeated Sabrina

Puck smirked, "Then why don't you ask him?"

* * *

Short chapter? I apologise.

I know it's been a long time since my last chapter.

Sorry. Enjoy the chapter? Enjoy that little moment between the two lovebirds?

Review pls?


	11. Chapter 10

_To: KingofKings_

_From: MonCherieEstCoquin_  
_Subject: ???_

_Firstly, I'm so happy that you still want to meet! When?_  
_Secondly, are you married?_  
_I'm sorry if I've come too straight forward or if it's a bit too late._  
_Just curious_

Sabrina bit her lip as she sent the email. What would he think of her?

* * *

Puck smirked. It was easier, now that he knew who she was.

_To: MonCherieEstCoquin_  
_From: KingofKings_  
_Subject: ???_

_How dare you? Who would ask such a question?_

_Nah, jokes. It's all good ;)_  
_No, I'm not married. I'm a free person. A most handsome bachelor._

_Why? Do I hear wedding bells in the future of MonCherieEstCoquin?_

_And I'm looking forward to meeting you, for the first time._

_What about meeting at Goodfellow's Orphanage? We don't have to go in, just near the entrance. I'll have a coffee stain on my shirt, that way you can identify me ;)_

_Meet me there at around lunchtime tomorrow._

* * *

"A Coffee stain? Really? That dude's a real keeper" he said sarcastically

"No! I think that's a bit creative. Don't you?" she laughed

"No. You have to remember this Grimm, I. Am. A. Guy. We don't fall for that sappy stuff"

"Okay then, whatever you say" she smirked

"So, what's his name?"

"I told you. Didn't I tell you? We agreed to no specifics!"

"Then what's his email?" he asked, sipping his Coke through a straw, loudly.

Sabrina shook her head, "No"

"Come on! It's not like I'm gonna email the guy and give him a death-threat or something…"

Sabrina sighed, "He's called KingofKings"

"Aha! That way, we can identify who he is!"

"How?"

"I dunno, maybe he's the Donut King? Or the Burger King? Or maybe…" he leaned in and beckoned Sabrina to do the same

"Maybe what?" she asked, amused

"Maybe you're talking to God" he whispered in mock secrecy

Sabrina laughed aloud, "God? Really? I'll never be with someone who's so far away"

"Maybe that's why he stood you up. Maybe because he was playing croquet with Jesus?" he laughed

"No Puck, my friend is not God. I mean, my emailing friend is not God. God is everyone's friend" she corrected herself. **I'm making the Grimms Catholics here :)**

"Okay then, who else do we know is a King…" he gasped

"What? Who?"

"Maybe you're talking to Charming?" his eyes widened, Sabrina noticed that his eyes were practically dancing with amusement.

"NO! Well…maybe? Maybe….but no! He said that he wasn't married! Charming is married to Snow!" finished Sabrina

"Ah, the happy couple" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, let's get out now" Sabrina tugged on his sleeve. They grabbed their drinks and threw them in the bin,  
well…Sabrina throwing hers in the bin and Puck trying to basketball shoot it in. Unfortunately, he missed and Sabrina had to pick it up and throw it in properly.

They exited McDonald's and walked around Central Park

"So, when are you two gonna meet again?" asked Puck

"Tomorrow. Lunchtime. In front of your orphanage" she frowned at the memory of losing her orphanage.

"Oh, so I'll be able to make sure that you two don't do anything _wrong_? Or at least, watch him?" his eyebrow raised

"Please don't! You'll ruin everything!" Sabrina pleaded

"Fine, fine. The things I do for you Grimms!" he sighed

They sat down on a bench, "You know, I'll never be with someone who has a boat"

Puck's eyebrows furrowed, "I have a boat. Why not?"

"I dunno. I just don't want to be with someone like that" Sabrina shrugged.

"What if KingofKings has a boat?" he asked

"Well, that's an exception" she smiled

"Okay then, I will never be with someone…who…has wielded the Vorpal Blade" he stated.

Sabrina gaped, "I've wielded the Vorpal Blade!!! Why not?"

"It makes the guy seem weaker"

"And you dated me because…?"

"Because you were the only girl I ever loved" whispered Puck

Sabrina blushed, "Well…uhh…"

Puck sighed, turned and clasped Sabrina's hands, "Sabrina, what if I had never left you? What if we were still together?"

"I...I..." she stammered, she wanted to let go but her hands only clasped tighter and her eyes never left his.

"What if the only fight we ever had was what name our child would be? Or if we should allow him dungbombs to play with? What if…"

Puck lifted Sabrina's chin, and looked into her eyes, "What if we still loved each other?"

He wiped her cheek as a small tear came rolling down, Sabrina pushed him away and stood up, rubbing her eyes.

"I…I…I have to get home…" she ran off, leaving Puck.

* * *

Sabrina ran inside her apartment, took off her coat and shoes and threw herself onto the bed, weeping. Thinking about Puck and his words…

_What if we still loved each other?_

"But I do still love you, more than you'll ever know…" she whispered, exploding in tears.

* * *

Poor, poor Sabrina

Love is a battlefield. More important and unpredictable than anything else.

You know, tell me if I'm good, like at all. In these little romantic moments and stuff...I never know O.o  
And Sabrina gave Peter a big, "NO" when he asked her to marry him.

I mean, thats a bit insensitive, to ask someone to marry you when they've been ditched at the altar

This is the second last chapter. I know, I'm sad too

Review and Next!


	12. Coffee Stains and Curtsies

Sabrina woke up with red eyes, she had been crying all night. Thinking about could've been.

"Oh well, that's the past now" Sabrina sighed.

She rubbed her eyes and went to get ready to finally meet KingofKings.

* * *

Puck woke up unusually early; it was 6:00 am.

He was staying at his father's house, lame but he had no other choice.

Puck stretched and yawned, dressed up and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and some muffins.  
He sat on one of the little tables and the plush chairs near a window and stared out at the early morning New York.  
It wasn't all that bad living with his dad actually. He lived in a high and big apartment building that overlooked most of New York, so it was a good view.

"You're up early" stated Oberon, yawning and shuffling towards Puck.

"Yes, yes I am" mumbled Puck, looking outside.

"Whatcha doing today?" asked Oberon

"I have a date" replied Puck

"When?"

"Around lunchtime"

"Oh, good luck then" smiled Oberon, going back to his room.

Puck blinked as he stared after his father. He finished his breakfast and went outside, planning to walk around Central Park to clear his head.

As he watched the sun fully rise in the sky, Puck thought about what could've been.

_If only…_

_What if…_

Millions of little questions popped up in his head, but the one that popped up the most was…

_Does Sabrina still love me?_

_Yes? Or No?_

She's really excited about meeting KingofKings, but what'll happen is she realises that it's been me all along?  
Will she love KingofKings even more? Or will she run away and wallow in depression?

Puck groaned and massages his head, "This deep-thinking is killing me…."

He leaned back on the bench he was sitting on and closed his eyes, taking a small nap

* * *

Ow. Ow. _OW!_

"Hey…" Puck grumbled

He groaned and stretched as he woke up from his uncomfortable nap on a bench. He looked at what caused him so much pain and it ended up being a little girl, holding what looked like a Tinkerbell doll.

She poked him on the cheek, "Good. You're awake"

"Uhh…ok?" he said, confused

"Tinkerbell says that its time for you to wake up" said the Little Girl

Puck's eyebrows furrowed and he checked his watch, "12:30?!?!?! Ah shi…..atsu" he corrected, looking at the little girl who was frowning.

"You shouldn't say bad words!" said the Little Girl, clutching Tinkerbell

"I know I'm sorry. Thank you so much for waking me up!!!" he ran off, leaving the Little Girl satisfied.

* * *

Sabrina walked briskly to Goodfellow's Orphanage. She had cleaned herself up and after 4 cups of coffee, felt brighter than ever.

She was going to meet KingofKings! _Gee!_

When she arrived, she so no one with a coffee stain on his shirt. She walked around Goodfellow's Orphanage, her eyebrows furrowing every step she took.  
He wasn't here? She looked at her watch and her face saddened, 1:00.

Sabrina slowed down and ended up sitting on a bench, near the entrance to Goodfellow's, just in case.

She stared down on the ground, only looking up when a gust of wind blew her hair about.

* * *

Puck ran inside Goodfellow's, ignoring the fact that he blew about many papers and wrecked many Lego structures that orphans had made.  
He ran to his office, taking off his coat and looking at the mirror to make his hair…nicer. He turned around as the door opened.

"Robby? What the…?" asked Mac, baffled.

"Mac, no time! Just get me a cup of coffee! Please?" pleaded Puck

"Ok! Whatever you say, man…" Mac threw up his hands and headed out, getting a cup of coffee. He gave it to Puck, and exited, hoping that his friend knew what he was doing.

Puck gulped and closed his eyes as he poured the cup of steaming hot coffee on his shirt. His face turned red as he tried not to scream from the heat of the coffee. After pouring the whole cup he ran outside to meet…her.

* * *

Sabrina jumped as she heard someone crash into the automatic door to Goodfellow's. Apparently, whoever was coming out was too fast for the doors to react.

"Oh My God, are you okay?" she asked, helping the man up and seating him on the bench.

"Owowowow…" grumbled the man

"Let me see your head for any inju-Puck!?!" she lifted his head

"Hi Grimm" he waved his hand lamely and then began clutching his chest. It was then that Sabrina noticed the coffee stain.

"You? You're _KingofKings_?" she gasped, letting go of him.

* * *

Puck looked crestfallen, "I knew it…" he said under his breath.

He stood up and faced Sabrina, "Yes Sabrina, _I'm KingofKings_. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change my shirt before I end up embarrassing myself"

He started to leave but felt a hand on his arm, "Wait! Don't go! Why are you going?"

He spun around, "Because, you expected someone else…sorry"

Sabrina smiled her meltingly beautiful smile and pulled him closer in a hug, "No, I expected the right person"

Puck hugged her back, smelling her hair and hugging her like he was scared that she would disappear. Soon enough, he felt tears on his already stained shirt.

"Don't cry _ma Cherie_, why are you crying?" he whispered

"Because, I always wanted it to be you. Always…" she whispered

"What if we were still together?" she said, repeating his question the day before.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I've _always_ loved you. Now all I need to know is…if _you_ love me?" he asked, lifting her tear-stained head.

"See, that's where _you're _wrong, I've always loved you, _freakbaby_" she teased

"For as long as we both shall live?" he asked, sounding like a priest

Sabrina separated from Puck and curtsied, "I do"

Puck smiled and hugged her, kissing her, like never before.

* * *

The End 

Awwww!!!!  
Well, it's "awwww" to me. Is it "awww" to you, as well?

My story's finished! :O

Thanks to all of you who have read this story and liked it. Thanks to all the people who put this story on their Faves and  
to the people who have put this on their Story Alert. And most importantly, thanks to all the people who still read my stories after a long, long, long period of time ;)  
Okay right now, I recommend that you watch the movie. I'll give you guys a link if you don't have the DVD or VCD or whatever

The links will be on my profile :)

**Xoxo,**

**LittleMizWhimsical**

**PS  
This chapter has a special title because its the last chapter. And I was feeling a bit creative but couldn't be bothered redoing all the other chapters**


End file.
